Today, a memory system including a nonvolatile memory is widely used. An example of such a memory system includes a solid state drive (SSD) based on a NAND flash technology. The SSD is characteristic in low power consumption and high-speed performance, and is typically used as a main storage of various computers. Improved performance on data input/output between a host and a memory system is desired.